You'll Be In My Heart
by Alphavolcano
Summary: Isa had a nightmare, in which some Shadow wandered around hurting people and someone in particular. Can Xehanort help him feel better? - Song-fic inspired by "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins - XehaIsa


**Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight now <strong>

"There's no need to be scared, nothing happened, I'm sure it was just a nightmare…" the scientist was holding what once was the brave boy walking around the city, but that now was nothing more than a little sobbing mass.

"I-I swear, it looked so…True." Isa tightened his grip on the labcoat's sleeves, to emphasize what he was saying, while pair of watery eyes stared in calm orange ones "Shadow, they were everywhere…Crawling on the walls and…Killing…Choking people! And you were there too… Among those creatures…Getting…Killed…" while ending the sentence, he buried his face in the man's shoulder, that couldn't help but sigh.

"That will not happen. I won't make something like that happen." Xehanort took one of the boy's hands and sqeezed it reassuringly.****

**I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry <strong>

"B-but Xehanort… Those experiments you are doing in the castel, aren't they about these things? Darkness, hearts…?" Isa himself couldn't quite understand why his voice sounded so broken at the moment. It was just a dream. Blurred imaged of something that never happened. And yet, it scared him so much.

The man let a small smile tug his lips.

**For one so small  
>You seem so strong now<br>My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm <strong>

"Hey, little boy, where has your courage gone? You're always so brave… A dream is enough to scare you?" he has always seen the youngster as someone that would never show any sign of weakness and still he was there in his arms, trying to stay as close as possible, whimpering at times.

"O-of course I am! It's just that…" he sniffled while trying to come up with the words "…I don't want to see you hurt. In any way." Isa felt his cheeks heat up a little, so he immediatly hide his face in the other's labcoat.

The man was still smiling when he let his arms encircle the boy, holding him close. So close that he could feel the light beat of a little heart.

**This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>Said I'm gonna be here  
>Don't you cry <strong>

"If that's what you're worried about… I will make a promise to you. I promise I will never do anything too dangerous, nothing that can possibly harm me…" he was gently caressing the boy's back, trying to reassure him in some way.

A flushed face reappeared from the labcoat along with those bright emerald eyes that almost shone in the darkness of the room "Y-you promise? You're serious, right?"

As to sign his pledge, the man placed a gentle kiss on the surprised youngster's ones, before whispering "I will not disappoint you"

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>You'll be in my heart yeah<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more, for more no no no no<br>(hahaha, come on ,yeah) **

Isa was at a loss of word, probably for the first time in his whole life.

Had the dream really ended? Or was he still dreaming? He surely hoped not.

"What i sit? You don't believe me?" the scientist's voice mad the boy get back into reality. He didn't even notice that the man was gently petting his head. The gesture made him snuggle up closer to Xehanort, letting out a light purr of happiness.

This sure was not a dream.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain<br>I know we're different  
>But deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all **

****"B-but what about Master Ansem? Won't he be…Upset about….This?" he felt a kind of anxiety while thinking about the old man. Somehow, there was something about the lord of the castle, something that the blue-haired boy didn't like.

"You don't need to worry about him, he won't even know about us, if this is what you're worried about…" the smile painted on the researcher's feature soothed Isa, even if he was still unsure.

"I don't want to get you in trouble… I'm sure that he'll get angry if-" a tanned finger was put on his lips, silencing him before he could finish the sentence.

**You'll, you'll be in my heart  
>Yes you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more (forever more)<br>From this day on  
>Forever more, you'll be <strong>

"Hush, you really don't need to think about that. I will take care of everything, alright? I won't let anyone ruin our time togheter, you can be sure about that." His voice held a mix of tenderness and seriousness. Two different tones blend in one."He may be the Lord of the castle and the most important man in Radiant Garden. But as he oftenly says, he has no power over the heart"****

**You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be right here in my arms, always  
>Always <strong>

Isa was intently listening to man, since a finger was still keeping his mouth shut, but he found that voice really relaxing to listen to.

"My memories may be lost, my mind may be confused, but there's something that won't change. Even if my heart is distant…" while speaking, he put his free hand on his chest "…I still listen to it. And you know what it's saying, right now?"

The boy couldn't help but shake his head slightly, while keeping his eyes fixed in the scientist's brown ones.

"No matter what they think, no matter what they see. Inside here there's place only for one person. The person you're looking at"****


End file.
